


Bedside Manner

by InkSplodge



Series: Two Can Play That Game [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Bedroom DLC, Forced Masturbation, Gay Male Character, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Resident Evil 7, Restraints, Voyeurism, re7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSplodge/pseuds/InkSplodge
Summary: Clancy's survived so much, but still so far to go. Maybe he can escape this bedroom, and nightmare, with an unlikely helper.Partner fic with "You Made Your Bed Now Lie In It".bedside mannerThe attitude and conduct of a physician in the presence of a patient.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I really loved Clancy and Lucas in RE7 - but I guess I liked all the characters from the game. My only wishes if for Clancy to be definitely alive, and Lucas to have healthy relationships.  
> (Can we just talk about at the start of the main game, with the list about people who have turned or died; Mia is blank but Clancy has L. L might mean Lived, but may also mean Lucas - it ships itself.)
> 
> Set during the Bedroom DLC, although I guess not many spoilers to the main game or this DLC, just nods.
> 
> Song: "Nothing Lasts" by Bedroom  
> Seemed appropriate.

“Fuck!” Clancy swore, rattling at the locked door. Even with being cuffed to the bed, it seemed extra procedures were taken to make sure he didn’t escape. Now any chance of escape was with exploring the room and trying to find another exit, even if it was jumping through the barricaded windows.

Spinning on the spot, Clancy made his way to the dresser. If there was anything useful in the room it must be there.

The first draw that could be opened revealed nothing but a handwritten note.

**The same time as all other clocks.**

Clancy let out a bitter laugh.

This must be a joke. He had survived this far, and still was. Or maybe he wasn’t. Maybe, just maybe, he was currently being drugged by these maniacs. Or better still, this was all just one huge drug-induced nightmare.

However, this felt more real than those nightmares ever could.

Hands fumbled for the next draw, although it seemed too stiff to open.

“Fuck,” Clancy breathed out, before pulling the draw with a rough tug. With the force, Clancy stepped back as the draw revealed nothing. Going to swear again, his heart stopped beating for a moment. An unfamiliar male voice sounded behind him.

On turning, a male with light blue eyes but otherwise psychotic appearance stared directly at him, repeating his last sentence. “You shouldn’t be out the bed.”

Mouth dropping open, Clancy stuttered, trying to think of a way out of this. “No, no. Marguerite let me-”

“Mom don’t lie,” the male pointed an accusing finger directly at Clancy. “You shouldn’t be out the bed.”

Glancing over, Clancy looked at the empty space where he should have been.

“Don’t tell her,” Clancy suddenly begged, turning back to the male who stood by the closed door.

“I won’t if ya go back now,” the male shifted his head to the side, pointing over to the bed.

Nodding, Clancy took the steps back to the bed, sliding underneath the table. On doing so, settling in an upright position, the male walked over to him before pointing to the contraption that held his wrist down earlier. Reluctantly, Clancy placed it back into the slot. Bending over, the male’s right hand grabbed the back of Clancy’s hand, and tightening the contraption back up.

Fuck.

“Your, your Lucas, right?” Clancy tried to catch the other’s attention. However, with him being so close, their eyes met for a fleeting moment until Clancy looked back to the contraption. He would have thought his eye colour was attractive if all this shit wasn’t happening.

“Yeah,” Lucas said as took his hands from the other, “and your Clancy.”

Removing his eyes from his own restrained hand, Clancy glanced to the side where Lucas was still over him, hands on the table and eyes digging into him.

“Mom said I can have ya, if you behave,” Lucas continued.

The words didn’t register for a moment as Clancy gulped, trying to focus on giving some eye contact to the other, to try and make a connection with Lucas – that he might let him free. “Have me?”

All teeth showed as Lucas made a laugh. “Got an amazing surprise for ya.”

Returning a shaky smile, Clancy made a cough. “Sounds like fun.”

The other kept his smile, a questioning look appearing for a moment, “When’s ya birthday?”

Clancy’s eyebrows furrowed for a moment. “Lucas, help me get out of here.” Honestly, it seemed insane to plead with the male, but compared to any of the others it seemed the only way out of here – from the way Marguerite talked before, it seemed Lucas already had a soft spot for him.

As Clancy spoke, Lucas stood up straight. For a moment, it looked as though he was going to walk away. Quickly, Clancy grabbed Lucas’s arm. “Please, Lucas, I hate it here.”

Just saying those words made another expression fall over Lucas’s face, as though he was hurt. Clancy backtracked quickly, “This room, the bed’s so uncomfortable.” It seemed to do the trick as Lucas turned more towards him, listening.

“Get me out of here, and we can do stuff together, we can,” whilst Clancy spoke he didn’t even think of the utter shit that was pouring out. Just anything to stay alive. “Please, Lucas, I’ll do anything. Just let me out of here.”

Blue eyes watched the door for a moment, before turning back to Clancy. However, Clancy kept a tight grip around Lucas’s arm. There was silence.

“One thing, and I’ll get ya out.”

Clancy closed his eyes, gulping. Finally. “Anything.”

Opening his eyes again, he watched as Lucas studied him.

“Touch yourself.”

Clancy’s heart stopped. What?

“You got one hand free,” Lucas added, “You can do it.” His eye line shifted to Clancy’s crotch – Clancy then peering down at himself.

Would he do anything to stay alive? Well he already had. He’d got this far, this wasn’t anything worse – at least it was himself doing the actions. To be honest, he could stay no if he wanted to. This was his own free will.

Removing his free hand from Lucas, Clancy brought it to his trousers. Fingers undid the zipper and button to allow more remove, however he only slid his hand underneath his trousers. His hand felt cold as he sucked in air, closing his eyes.

Lucas’s voice cut through.

“Say my name.”

Fuck. Clancy tried to negotiate. “Lucas-”

“There you go,” Lucas replied, slightly breathy.

Opening his eye, Clancy watched Lucas for a moment - the psychotic look was still there, but he looked almost lonely, even hopeful at his name being said. On looking, Lucas was the one who wouldn’t keep the eye contact now.

For a maddening moment, Clancy thought if he felt bad for the other. Instead, he looked down at where his own hand disappeared under his trousers and closed his eyes once more.

Clancy remembered that one of his old boyfriends was called Lucas. _Lucas._

How different this all could have been. _Lucas._

If that Lucas wasn’t a cheating bastard. _Lucas._

And they had moved away together like they had planned. _Lucas._

Then he wouldn’t have been looking for places to stay. _Lucas._

Never would have met Andre. _Lucas._

And said he’d take that shitty cameraman job. _Lucas._

Peter and Andre would still be alive. _Lucas._

He wouldn’t be doing this for… _Lucas._

Clancy had the other’s name sliding out of his mouth as he climaxed. He let himself through the motions, being able to momentarily forget everything he had seen, everything he had done, and everything that was happening now.

Opening his eyes, hand still around himself, Clancy’s gaze caught Lucas’s face that seemed to look. It was hard to distinguish any expression, but the psychotic looked seemed to have gone. Maybe he was going to get out-

A loud bang sounded nearby.

“Clancy!” Marguerite yelled from the top of her lungs, smashing items along the way.

“Mom’s coming,” Lucas whispered, as he started to jog to the door.

Quickly, Clancy took his hand out from his underwear and started to put his trousers back on, Marguerite’s voice coming closer. “You better not have moved!”

“Please, Lucas, you promised!” Clancy pleaded, watching as Lucas swung the door open. He turned, almost shyly, to peer at Clancy. In a moment, he jogged over to the dresser, wiggling the broken draw that Clancy had opened not minutes before, closing it shut as though it had never moved.

Then Lucas was at the door, and with one last look, closed it.

Clancy let his head fall back, hitting the headboard heavily. Maybe there was a way out of all this, or maybe he was just as delusional as Lucas.


End file.
